Arno (Earth-10364)
Arno is an original The Legend of Korra character and part of Earth-10364, Arno is the middle brother of Mako and Bolin. Biography Early Life Arno was born to a multicultural family in Republic City a year after Mako and before Bolin; his father, San, was from the Earth Kingdom, and his mother was from the Fire Nation. Sometime after learning to fight with weapons (Boomerang including), inspired by Councilman Sokka, the creator of the Space Sword, Arno attempted to make one himself but never succeeded. At the young age of seven, he lost his parents to a firebending mugger, leaving Mako and Bolin as his only family. To survive, Arno and Bolin were heavily dependent upon there brother, who as the oldest, took on a parental role. To generate some form of income, the brothers initially ran small-time scams on the streets of Republic City during their youth and, for a time, also consorted with the Triple Threat Triad. One day in 167 AG, during Arno's involvement with the Triple Threat Triad, the fifteen-year-old non-bender and his brother's attempted to pull off a scam on an elderly woman. After Mako and Arno snatched the lady's purse, Bolin posed as rescuer and retrieved the item after pretending to fight for it with his brother's. The woman gave Bolin only two yuans, infuriating hum and prompting him to steal a loaf of bread from her as well. He returned to his brother's with the bread and gave some to them, attesting that it tasted better than what they had consumed the day before, even though they had not eaten anything that day. Later that evening, Arno went to the Triple Threat Triad headquarters with his brother's and saw Shady Shin bribe Toza, a pro-bender. When Bolin and Arno expressed their disappointment about seeing Toza act this way, Mako became upset, believing Toza should be happy about receiving the bribe. Afterward, Shin told them that if they did not acquire enough bets to recover the ten thousand yuans given to Toza, he would abandon Arno, Bolin and Mako on the streets, after which the three brothers speedily departed. When walking towards the dump they call home, the brothers found a wild pythonaconda trying to eat a fire ferret. Bolin went to help it but the pythonaconda began to strangle him, Arno stabbed the animal with a dagger causing it to retreat. The brothers took the fire ferret into the pet shop it escaped from and asked if they could take it to be their pet, the shopkeeper said No and Bolin asked Mako if they could buy it for 5 yuens. Realizing that they only have 7 yuens yet he could see the sadness in his brothers face and payed for it. Arno then used his own money to buy a winged lemur who he named Ringo. Arno and his brothers told Shady Shin that they planed to leave the criminal business and try to become Pro-Bending Wrestlers. Book 1: Air When Bolin brought Korra to the gym, Arno was training. Arno and Korra hit it off, Arno and Bolin both explained Mako's grouchiness. Arno heard about the Equalist rallies and secretly began going to them. Book 2: Spirits To be Added... Book 3: Change To be Added... Category:Males Category:Living Characters Category:United Republic (Earth-10364) Category:Humans Category:Non-Benders (Earth-10364) Category:Single Characters Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Public Identity Category:Original Characters Category:Original Characters of Earth-10364 Category:Characters of Earth-10364 Category:Heroes of Earth-10364 Category:Earth-10364 Category:Indomitable Willpower Category:Martial Artists Category:Expert Combatant Category:Agility Category:Expert Acrobat Category:Heroes Category:Unfinished Category:Created by Red Average Category:Weapons Experts Category:Order of White Lotus (Earth-10364) Category:The Legend of Korra (Earth-10364) Category:Red Average Category:AG (Earth-10364) Category:Pro-Benders (Earth-10364) Category:Super Agility Category:Teenage Heroes